Magnolia
Magnolia is a large genus of about 210The number of species in the genus Magnolia depends on the taxonomic view that one takes up. Recent molecular and morphological research shows that former genera Talauma, Dugandiodendron, Manglietia, Michelia, Elmerrillia, Kmeria, Parakmeria, Pachylarnax (and a small number of monospecific genera) all belong within the same genus, Magnolia s.l. (s.l. = sensu lato: 'in a broad sense', as opposed to s.s. = sensu stricto: 'in a narrow sense'). The genus Magnolia s.s. contains about 120 species. See the section Nomenclature and classification in this article. flowering plant species in the subfamily Magnolioideae of the family Magnoliaceae. It is named after French botanist Pierre Magnol. Magnolia is an ancient genus. Having evolved before bees appeared, the flowers developed to encourage pollination by beetles. As a result, the carpels of Magnolia flowers are tough, to avoid damage by eating and crawling beetles. Fossilised specimens of M. acuminata have been found dating to 20 million years ago, and of plants identifiably belonging to the Magnoliaceae dating to 95 million years ago . Another primitive aspect of Magnolias is their lack of distinct sepals or petals. The natural range of Magnolia species is a disjunct distribution, with a main center in east and southeast Asia and a secondary center in eastern North America, Central America, the West Indies, and some species in South America. Origin of the name Magnolia In 1703 Charles Plumier (1646–1704) described a flowering tree from the island of Martinique in his Genera.Plumier, C. (1703) Nova plantarum Americanarum genera. Paris. genera of American plants. He gave the species, known locally as 'talauma', the genus name Magnolia, after Pierre Magnol. The English botanist William Sherard, who studied botany in Paris under Joseph Pitton de Tournefort, a pupil of Magnol, was most probably the first after Plumier to adopt the genus name Magnolia. He was at least responsible for the taxonomic part of Johann Jacob Dillenius's Hortus Elthamensis''Dillenius, J.J. (1732), ''Hortus Elthamensis, seu plantarum rariorum quas in horto suo Elthami in Cantio coluit vir ornamentissimus et praestantissimus Jacobus Sherard. London garden of Eltham, or rather about the rare plants that the most distinguished and prominent man Jacob Sherard grows in his garden in Eltham in Kent. and of Mark Catesby's Natural History of Carolina, Florida and the Bahama Islands.Catesby, M. (1730), The Natural History of Carolina, Florida and the Bahama Islands, containing the figures of birds, beasts, fishes, serpents, insects and plants, Vol. 1. London. These were the first works after Plumier's Genera that used the name Magnolia, this time for some species of flowering trees from temperate North America. Carolus Linnaeus, who was familiar with Plumier's Genera, adopted the genus name Magnolia in 1735 in his first edition of Systema naturae, without a description but with a reference to Plumier's work. In 1753, he took up Plumier's Magnolia in the first edition of Species plantarum. Since Linnaeus never saw an herbarium specimen (if there ever was one) of Plumier's Magnolia and had only his description and a rather poor picture at hand, he must have taken it for the same plant which was described by Catesby in his 1730 Natural History of Carolina. He placed it in the synonymy of Magnolia virginiana var. fœtida, the taxon now known as Magnolia grandiflora. The species that Plumier originally named Magnolia was later described as Annona dodecapetala by Lamarck,Lamarck, J.B.P.A. de (1786), Encyclopédie Méthodique Botanique, tome second: 127. Paris. and has since been named Magnolia plumieri and Talauma plumieri (and still a number of other names) but is now known as Magnolia dodecapetala.Under the rule of priority, the first name that is validly published in Linnaeus' Species plantarum (1 May 1753) or any other work of any other botanist after that, takes precedence over later names. Plumier's name was not a binomen and moreover published before Species plantarum, so it has no status. The first binomen that was published after 1753 was Lamarck's Annona dodecapetala (1786). Magnolia plumieri (1788) was published on a later date by Schwartz, and is treated as a later synonym, as are Magnolia fatiscens (1817; Richard), Talauma caerulea (Jaume St-Hilaire 1805) and Magnolia linguifolia (1822). Nomenclature and classification When Linnaeus took up Magnolia in his Species plantarum (1753), he created a lemma of only one species: Magnolia virginiana. Under that species he described five varieties (glauca, fœtida, grisea, tripetala and acuminata). In the tenth edition of Systema naturae (1759), he merged grisea with glauca, and raised the four remaining varieties to species status.Magnolia glauca has the same type specimen as Magnolia virginiana and as the latter is the first valid name, the species is now called Magnolia virginiana (Sweetbay magnolia). Var. fœtida was renamed Magnolia grandiflora, which is legitimate as the epithet fœtida only has priority in its rank of variety. Magnolia grandiflora is the Southern magnolia. Magnolia tripetala (Umbrella magnolia) and Magnolia acuminata (Cucumber tree) are still recognized as species. By the end of the 18th century, botanists and plant hunters exploring Asia began to name and describe the Magnolia species from China and Japan. The first Asiatic species to be described by western botanists were Magnolia denudata and Magnolia liliiflora,Under these names the species were described by Desrousseaux in Lamarck's Encyclopédie Méthodique Botanique, tome troisieme (1792): 675. In the beginning of the 20th century, descriptions which seemed to represent the same species, were found in a work of the French naturalist P.J. Buc'hoz, Plantes nouvellement découvertes (1779), under the names Lassonia heptapeta and Lassonia quinquepeta. In 1934, the English botanist J.E. Dandy argued that these names had priority over the names by which both species had been known for over a century and hence from then on Magnolia denudata had to be named Magnolia heptapeta, Magnolia liliiflora should be changed into Magnolia quinquepeta. After a lengthy debate, specialist taxonomists decided that the Buc'hoz names were based on chimaeras (pictures constructed of elements of different species), and as Buc'hoz did not cite or preserve herbarium specimens, his names were ruled not to be acceptable. and Magnolia coco and Magnolia figo.These species were published as Liriodendron coco and Liriodendron figo by J. de Loureiro in Flora Cochinchinensis (1790) and later (1817) transferred to Magnolia by A. P. de Candolle. Magnolia figo was soon after transferred to the genus Michelia. Soon after that, in 1794, Carl Peter Thunberg collected and described Magnolia obovata from Japan and at roughly the same time Magnolia kobus was also first collected.Magnolia kobus only received its name in 1814, when it was validly published by A.P. de Candolle. There has been much confusion about earlier attempts to validly publish this species, especially because descriptions and type specimens did not match. With the number of species increasing, the genus was divided into the two subgenera Magnolia and Yulania. Magnolia contains the American evergreen species Magnolia grandiflora, which is of horticultural importance, especially in the United States, and Magnolia virginiana, the type species. Yulania contains several deciduous Asiatic species, such as Magnolia denudata and Magnolia kobus, which have become horticulturally important in their own right and as parents in hybrids. Classified in Yulania, is also the American deciduous Magnolia acuminata (Cucumber tree), which has recently attained greater status as the parent which is responsible for the yellow flower colour in many new hybrids. Relations in the family Magnoliaceae have been puzzling taxonomists for a long time. Because the family is quite old and has survived many geological events (such as ice ages, mountain formation and continental drift), its distribution has become scattered. Some species or groups of species have been isolated for a long time, while others could stay in close contact. To create divisions in the family (or even within the genus Magnolia), solely based upon morphological characters, has proven to be a nearly impossible task.In 1927 J.E. Dandy accepted 10 genera in The genera of Magnoliaceae, Kew Bulletin 1927: 257-264. In 1984 Law Yuh-Wu proposed 15 in A preliminary study on the taxonomy of the family Magnoliaceae, Acta Phytotaxonomica Sinica 22: 89-109; in 2004 even 16, in Magnolias of China. This is not just about grouping some genera together where others do not; authors often choose different boundaries. By the end of the 20th century, DNA sequencing had become available as a method of large scale research on phylogenetic relationships. Several studies, including studies on many species in the family Magnoliaceae, were carried out to investigate relationships.Azuma, H., L.B. Thien & S. Kawano (1999), Molecular phylogeny of Magnolia (Magnoliaceae) inferred from cpDNA sequences and evolutionary divergence of the floral scents. Journal of Plant Research 112(1107): 291-306.Azuma, H., García-Franco, J.G., Rico-Gray, V., and Thien, L.B. (2001). Molecular phylogeny of the Magnoliaceae: the biogeography of tropical and temperate disjunctions. American Journal of Botany. 88: 2275-2285.Kim, S. et al. (2001), Phylogenetic relationships in family Magnoliaceae inferred from ndhF sequences. American Journal of Botany. 88(4): 717-728. What these studies all revealed was that genus Michelia and Magnolia subgenus Yulania were far more closely allied to each other than either one of them was to Magnolia subgenus Magnolia. These phylogenetic studies were supported by morphological data.Figlar, R.B. (2000), Proleptic branch initiation in Michelia and Magnolia subgenus Yulania provides basis for combinations in subfamily Magnolioideae. In: Liu Yu-hu et al., Proceedings of the International Symposium on the Family Magnoliaceae: 14-25, Science Press, Beijing. As nomenclature is supposed to reflect relationships, the situation with the species names in Michelia and Magnolia subgenus Yulania was undesirable. Taxonomically there are three choices; 1': to join ''Michelia and Yulania species in a common genus, not being Magnolia (for which the name Michelia has priority); '''2: to raise subgenus Yulania to generic rank, leaving Michelia names and subgenus Magnolia names untouched; or 3: to join Michelia with genus Magnolia into genus Magnolia s.l. (a big genus). Magnolia subgenus Magnolia can not be renamed because it contains Magnolia virginiana, the type species of the genus and of the family. Not many Michelia species have so far become horticulturally or economically important, apart for their wood. Both subgenus Magnolia and subgenus Yulania include species of major horticultural importance, and a change of name would be very undesirable for many people, especially in the horticultural branch. In Europe, Magnolia even is more or less a synonym for Yulania, since most of the cultivated species on this continent have Magnolia (Yulania) denudata as one of their parents. Most taxonomists who acknowledge close relations between Yulania and Michelia therefore support the third option and join Michelia with Magnolia. The same goes, mutatis mutandis, for the (former) genera Talauma and Dugandiodendron, which are then placed in subgenus Magnolia, and genus Manglietia, which could be joined with subgenus Magnolia or may even earn the status of an extra subgenus. Elmerrillia seems to be closely related to Michelia and Yulania, in which case it will most likely be treated in the same way as Michelia is now. The precise nomenclatural status of small or monospecific genera like Kmeria, Parakmeria, Pachylarnax, Manglietiastrum, Aromadendron, Woonyoungia, Alcimandra, Paramichelia and Tsoongiodendron remains uncertain. Taxonomists who merge Michelia into Magnolia tend to merge these small genera into Magnolia s.l. as well. Botanists do not yet agree on whether to recognize a big Magnolia genus or the different small genera. For example, Flora of China offers two choices: a large Magnolia which includes about 300 species, everything in the Magnoliaceae except Liriodendron (tulip tree), or 16 different genera, some of them recently split out or re-recognized, each of which contains up to 50 species.4. Magnoliaceae, Flora of China The western co-author favors the big Magnolia genus, whereas the Chinese co-authors recognize the different small genera. Selected species This nearly comprehensive species list has been adapted from the one used by the Magnolia Society.Classification used by the Magnolia Society It does not represent the last word on the subclassification of the genus Magnolia (see above), as a clear consensus has not yet been reached. The list is presented as three subgenera, 12 sections, and 13 subsections. Each species entry follows the following pattern: Botanical name Naming auth. - Common name(s), if any (REGION FOUND) Subgenus Magnolia Anthers open by splitting at the front facing the centre of the flower. Deciduous or evergreen. Flowers produced after the leaves. Section Magnolia * ''Magnolia grandiflora L. - Southern magnolia or Bull bay (SE US) * Magnolia guatemalensis Donn. Sm. - Guatemalan magnolia or Mamey (GUATEMALA, HONDURAS, EL SALVADOR) ** Magnolia guatemalensis ssp. guatemalensis Guatemalan magnolia or Mamey (GUATEMALA) ** Magnolia guatemalensis ssp. hondurensis (Molina) Vazquez Honduran magnolia (HONDURAS, EL SALVADOR) * Magnolia iltisiana Vazquez . (W MEXICO) * Magnolia pacifica Vazquez . (W MEXICO) ** Magnolia pacifica ssp. pacifica . (W MEXICO) ** Magnolia pacifica ssp. pugana Iltis & Vazquez . (W MEXICO) ** Magnolia pacifica ssp. tarahumara Vazquez . (W MEXICO) * Magnolia panamensis Vazquez & Iltis . (PANAMA) * Magnolia poasana (Pittier) Dandy - Poas magnolia (COSTA RICA, PANAMA) * Magnolia schiedeana Schltdl. . (E MEXICO) * Magnolia sharpii Meranda - Sharp's magnolia (CHIAPAS MEXICO) * Magnolia sororum Seibert - Sister magnolia (COSTA RICA, PANAMA) ** Magnolia sororum ssp. lutea Vazquez . (COSTA RICA, PANAMA) ** Magnolia sororum ssp. sororum . (PANAMA) * Magnolia tamaulipana Vazquez - Mexican evergreen magnolia (NE MEXICO) * Magnolia virginiana Linn - Sweetbay magnolia, Sweet magnolia, Sweet bay, Swamp bay, Swamp magnolia, Swamp laurel, Laurel magnolia, White bay, or Beaver tree (SOUTHEAST US) * Magnolia yoroconte Dandy - Yoroconte magnolia (HONDURAS) Section Gwillimia Subsection Gwillimia * Magnolia albosericea Chun & Tsoong. . (HAINAN IS.) * Magnolia championii Benth - Champion's magnolia (S & SE CHINA) * Magnolia coco (Lour.) DC. - Coconut magnolia (SE CHINA) * Magnolia delavayi Franchet - Chinese evergreen magnolia or Delavay's magnolia (YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia fistulosa (Finet & Gagnep.) Dandy . (SE YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia henryi Dunn - Henry's magnolia (YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia nana Dandy - Dwarf magnolia (VIETNAM) * Magnolia odoratissima Law et Zhou . (S CHINA) * Magnolia pterocarpa Roxb. . (NEPAL, BURMA) Subsection Blumiana * Magnolia gigantifolia (Miq.) Noot. . (BORNEO, SUMATRA) * Magnolia hodgsonii (Hook.f. & Thom.) H.Keng - Gai lie mu (NEPAL, BURMA) * Magnolia lasia Noot. . (BORNEO) * Magnolia liliifera (L.) Baillon - Egg magnolia (SE ASIA, BORNEO, PHILIPPINES, SINGAPORE, SUMATRA) ** Magnolia liliifera var. angatensis (Blanco) Noot. . (PHILIPPINES) ** Magnolia liliifera var. beccarii (Ridley) Noot. . (BORNEO) ** Magnolia liliifera var. liliifera . (SE ASIA) ** Magnolia liliifera var. obovata (Korth.) Govaerts . (BORNEO) ** Magnolia liliifera var. singapurensis (Ridley) Noot. . (SINGAPORE, SUMATRA) * Magnolia mariusjacobsia Noot. . (BORNEO) * Magnolia persuaveolens Dandy - Fragrant magnolia (BORNEO) ** Magnolia persuaveolens ssp. persuaveolens . (BORNEO) ** Magnolia persuaveolens ssp. rigida Noot. . (BORNEO) * Magnolia sarawakensis (Agostini) Noot. . (BORNEO) * Magnolia villosa (Miq.) H.Keng . (SUMATRA, BORNEO) Section Talauma Subsection Talauma * Magnolia allenii Standl. . (PANAMA) * Magnolia amazonica Ducke . (BRAZIL, PERU) * Magnolia arcabucoana (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia boliviana (M.Nee) Govaerts . (BOLIVIA, PERU) * Magnolia caricifragrans (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia cespedesii (Triana & Planch) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia chocoensis (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia dixonii (Little) Govaerts . (ECUADOR) * Magnolia dodecapetala (Lam.) Govaerts . (LESSER ANTILLES) * Magnolia espinalii (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia georgii (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia gilbertoi (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia gloriensis (Pittier) Govaerts . (CENTRAL AMERICA) * Magnolia hernandezii (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia irwiniana (Lozano) Govaerts . (BRAZIL) * Magnolia katiorum (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia mexicana DC. . (MEXICO) * Magnolia minor (Urb.) Govaerts . (CUBA) * Magnolia morii (Lozano) Govaerts . (PANAMA) * Magnolia narinensis (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia neillii (Lozano) Govaerts . (ECUADOR) * Magnolia ovata (A.St.-Hil.) Spreng. . (BRAZIL) * Magnolia polyhypsophilla (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia rimachii (Lozano) Govaerts . (PERU, ECUADOR) * Magnolia sambuensis (Pittier) Govaerts . (PANAMA, COLOMBIA) * Magnolia santanderiana (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia sellowiana (A.St.-Hil.) Govaerts . (BRAZIL) * Magnolia silvioi (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia venezuelensis (Lozano) Govaerts . (VENEZUELA) * Magnolia virolinensis (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia wolfii (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) Subsection Dugandiodendron * Magnolia argyrothricha (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia calimaensis (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia calophylla (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia cararensis (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia chimantensis Steyermark & Maguire - Chimanta magnolia (VENEZUELA) * Magnolia colombiana (Little) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia guatapensis (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia lenticellata (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia magnifolia (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia mahechae (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia ptaritepuiana Steyermark - Ptari-tepui magnolia (VENEZUELA) * Magnolia striatifolia Little . (COLOMBIA, ECUADOR) * Magnolia urraoense (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) * Magnolia yarumalense (Lozano) Govaerts . (COLOMBIA) Subsection Cubenses * Magnolia cacuminoides Bisse . (CUBA) * Magnolia cristalensis Bisse . (CUBA) * Magnolia cubensis Urb. - Cuban magnolia (CUBA) * Magnolia domingensis Urb. - Dominican magnolia (HAITI) * Magnolia ekmannii Urb. . (HAITI) * Magnolia emarginata Urb. & Ekman - Small-notched magnolia (HAITI) * Magnolia hamorii Howard - Hamor's magnolia (DOM. REP.) * Magnolia pallescens Urb. & Ekman - Pale magnolia (DOM. REP.) * Magnolia portoricensis Bello - Puerto Rico magnolia (PUERTO RICO) * Magnolia splendens Urban - Shining magnolia or Laurel magnolia (PUERTO RICO) Section Manglietia * Magnolia aromatica (Dandy) V.S.Kumar . (S CHINA) * Magnolia blaoensis (Gagnep.) Dandy . (VIETNAM) * Magnolia blumei Prantl . (SUMATRA, JAVA) ** Magnolia blumei var. blumei . (SUMATRA, JAVA) ** Magnolia blumei var. sumatrana (Miq.) Figlar & Noot. . (W SUMATRA) * Magnolia calophylloides Figlar & Noot. . (W SUMATRA) * Magnolia caveana (Hook.f. & Thoms.) D.C.Raju & M.P.Nayer . (ASSAM, N BURMA) * Magnolia chevalieri (Dandy) V.S.Kumar . (VIETNAM, LAOS) * Magnolia conifera (Dandy) V.S.Kumar . (SE CHINA, VIETNAM) ** Magnolia conifera var. chingii (Dandy) V.S.Kumar . (SE CHINA) ** Magnolia conifera var. conifera . (SE CHINA, VIETNAM) * Magnolia crassipes (Y.W.Law) V.S.Kumar . (GUANGDONG (CHINA)) * Magnolia dandyi (Gapnep.) Dandy . (S CHINA, VIETNAM, LAOS) * Magnolia decidua (Q.Y.Zheng) V.S.Kumar . (JIANGXI (CHINA)) * Magnolia dolichogyna (Dandy ex Noot.) Figlar & Noot. . (BORNEO, MALAY PENIN.) * Magnolia duclouxii Finet & Gagnep. . (VIETNAM, SW CHINA) * Magnolia figlarii V.S.Kumar . (SICHUAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia fordiana (Oliv.) Hu . (VIETNAM, S CHINA) ** Magnolia fordiana var. calcarea (X.H.Song) Chen & Noot. . (GUIZHOU (CHINA)) ** Magnolia fordiana var. fordiana . (VIETNAM, S CHINA) ** Magnolia fordiana var. forrestii (W.W.Sm. Ex Dandy) Chen & Noot. . (SW CHINA) ** Magnolia fordiana var. kwangtungensis (Merr.) Chen & Noot. . (SE CHINA) * Magnolia garrettii (Craib) V.S.Kumar . (SW CHINA, VIETNAM, THAILAND) * Magnolia grandis (Hu & W.C.Cheng) V.S.Kumar . (YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia hookeri Cubitt & W.W.Sm. . (SW CHINA, N BURMA, THAILAND) * Magnolia insignis (Wall.) Blume . (S CHINA, NEPAL, BURMA) * Magnolia lanuginosoides Figlar & Noot. . (SUMATRA) * Magnolia lucida (B.L.Chen & S.C.Yang) V.S.Kumar . (SW CHINA) * Magnolia megaphylla (Hu & W.C.Cheng) V.S.Kumar . (YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia moto (Dandy) V.S.Kumar . (SE CHINA) * Magnolia obovalifolia (C.Y.Yu & Law) V.S.Kumar . (YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia ovoidea (H.T.Chang & B.L.Chen) V.S.Kumar . (YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia phuthoensis (Dandy ex Gapnep.) V.S.Kumar . (VIETNAM) * Magnolia rufibarbata (Dandy) V.S.Kumar . (VIETNAM) * Magnolia sabahensis (Dandy ex Noot.) Figlar & Noot. . (BORNEO) * Magnolia tibetica V.S.Kumar . (TIBET) * Magnolia utilis (Dandy) V.S.Kumar . (N BURMA, THAILAND) * Magnolia ventii (N.V.Tiep) V.S.Kumar . (YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia yuyuanensis (Y.W.Law) V.S.Kumar . (E CHINA) Section Kmeria * Magnolia duperreana Pierre . (VIETNAM, CAMBODIA) * Magnolia kwangsiensis Figlar & Noot. . (YUNNAN, GUANGXI (CHINA)) * Magnolia thailandica Noot. & Chalermglin . (THAILAND) Section Rhytidospermum Subsection Rhytidospermum * Magnolia obovata Thunb. - Japanese bigleaf magnolia or Japanese whitebark magnolia (JAPAN) * Magnolia officinalis Rehd. & Wilson - Houpu magnolia or Magnolia-bark (W CHINA) ** Magnolia officinalis ssp. biloba Cheng & Law - Aoyehoupo magnolia (E CHINA) ** Magnolia officinalis ssp. officinalis - Houpu magnolia or Magnolia-bark (E CHINA) * Magnolia rostrata W.W.Smith - Beaked magnolia (SW CHINA) * Magnolia tripetala (L.) L. - Umbrella magnolia or Umbrella-tree (SE US) Subsection Oyama * Magnolia globosa Hook.f. & Thoms. - Globe magnolia or Hen magnolia (NEPAL, BURMA) * Magnolia sieboldii K.Koch - Siebold's magnolia or Oyama magnolia (KOREA, E CHINA) ** Magnolia sieboldii ssp. japonica K.Ueda . (JAPAN, CENTRAL CHINA) ** Magnolia sieboldii ssp. sieboldii Siebold's magnolia or Oyama magnolia (JAPAN) ** Magnolia sieboldii ssp. sinensis (Rehd. & Wilson) Spongberg - Chinese Oyama magnolia or Floreplena magnolia (CENTRAL CHINA) * Magnolia wilsonii (Finet. & Gagnep.) Rehd. - Wilson's magnolia (SW CHINA) Section Auriculata * Magnolia fraseri Walt. - Fraser magnolia or Ear-leaved magnolia (SE US) ** Magnolia fraseri var. fraseri - Fraser magnolia or Ear-leaved magnolia (SE US) ** Magnolia fraseri var. pyramidata (Bartram) Pampanini - Pyramid magnolia (SE US)Often treated as a distinct species, Magnolia pyramidata. Section Macrophylla * Magnolia macrophylla Michx. - Bigleaf magnolia (SE US, E MEXICO) ** Magnolia macrophylla var. ashei (Weatherby) D.Johnson - Ashe magnolia (SE US)Often treated as a distinct species, Magnolia ashei. ** Magnolia macrophylla var. dealbata (Zuccarini) D.Johnson - Mexican bigleaf magnolia or Cloudforest magnolia (E MEXICO)Often treated as a distinct species, Magnolia dealbata. ** Magnolia macrophylla var. macrophylla - Bigleaf magnolia (SE US) Subgenus Yulania Anthers open by splitting at the sides. Deciduous. Flowers mostly produced before leaves (except M. acuminata). Section Yulania Subsection Yulania * Magnolia amoena W.C.Cheng - Tianmu magnolia or Tienmu magnolia (E CHINA) * Magnolia biondii Pampan - Spring hope magnolia (E CHINA) * Magnolia campbellii Hook.f. & Thomson - Campbell's magnolia (W CHINA, HIMALAYAS) ** Magnolia campbellii var. alba Treseder . (HIMALAYAS) ** Magnolia campbellii var. campbellii . (HIMALAYAS) ** Magnolia campbellii var. mollicomata (W.W.Smith) F.Kingdon-Ward . (W CHINA, HIMALAYAS) * Magnolia cylindrica Wilson - Huangshan magnolia (E CHINA) * Magnolia dawsoniana Rehd. & Wilson - Dawson's magnolia (SICHUAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia denudata Desr. - Yulan magnolia or Lilytree (E CHINA) * Magnolia kobus DC. - Kobushi magnolia (JAPAN, KOREA) * Magnolia liliiflora Desr. - Mulan magnolia, Purple magnolia, Red magnolia or Woody-orchid (C CHINA) * Magnolia salicifolia (Sieb. & Zucc.) Maxim. - Willow-leafed magnolia (JAPAN) * Magnolia sargentiana Rehd. & Wilson - Sargent's magnolia (W CHINA) ** Magnolia sargentiana var. robusta Rehd. & Wilson . (SICHUAN (CHINA)) ** Magnolia sargentiana var. sargentiana . (W CHINA) * Magnolia sprengeri Pampan - Sprenger's magnolia (SICHUAN (CHINA)) ** Magnolia sprengeri var. elongata (Rehd. & Wilson) Johnstone . (SICHUAN (CHINA)) ** Magnolia sprengeri var. sprengeri . (SICHUAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia stellata (Sieb. & Zucc.) Maxim. - Star magnolia (JAPAN) * Magnolia × soulangeana Soul.-Bod. - Saucer magnolia (HYBRID ORIGIN) * Magnolia zenii Cheng - Zen magnolia (E CHINA) Subsection Tulipastrum * Magnolia acuminata (L.) L. - Cucumber tree or Blue magnolia (E NORTH AMERICA) ** Magnolia acuminata var. acuminata - Cucumber tree or Blue magnolia (E NORTH AMERICA) ** Magnolia acuminata var. subcordata (Spach) Dandy - Yellow cucumber tree (SE US) Section Michelia Subsection Michelia * Magnolia × alba (DC.) Figlar & Noot. - White champaca (HYBRID ORIGIN) * Magnolia angustioblonga (Law & Wu) Figlar . (SW CHINA) * Magnolia baillonii Pierre . (SW CHINA, VIETNAM) * Magnolia balansae A.DC. . (S CHINA, VIETNAM) * Magnolia banghamii (Noot.) Figlar & Noot. . (MALAYSIA, SUMATRA) * Magnolia braianensis (Gagnep.) Figlar . (VIETNAM) * Magnolia cavaleriei (Finet & Gagnep.) Figlar . (S CHINA) * Magnolia champaca (L.) Baillon ex Pierre . (S INDIA, LESSER SUNDA IS., JAVA, MALAY PENIN.) ** Magnolia champaca var. champaca . (S INDIA, LESSER SUNDA IS.) ** Magnolia champaca var. pubinervia (Blume) Figlar & Noot. . (JAVA, MALAY PENIN.) * Magnolia chapensis (Dandy) Sima . (S CHINA, N VIETNAM) * Magnolia compressa Maxim. . (JAPAN, SW CHINA) * Magnolia coriacea (H.T.Chang & B.L.Chen) Figlar . (SE YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia dianica Sima & Figlar . (SW CHINA) * Magnolia doltsopa (Buch.-Ham. Ex DC.) Figlar . (SW CHINA, HIMALAYAS) * Magnolia elliptilimba (B.L.Chen & Noot.) Figlar . (YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia ernestii Figlar . (SICHUAN (CHINA)) ** Magnolia ernestii ssp. ernestii . (SICHUAN (CHINA)) ** Magnolia ernestii ssp. szechuanica (Dandy) Sima & Figlar . (SICHUAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia figo (Lour.) DC. - Banana-shrub or Chenille copperleaf (SE CHINA) ** Magnolia figo var. crassipes (Law) Figlar & Noot. . (SE CHINA) ** Magnolia figo var. figo . (SE CHINA) ** Magnolia figo var. skinneriana ined. . (SE CHINA) * Magnolia flaviflora (Law & Wu) Figlar . (VIETNAM, SW CHINA) * Magnolia floribunda (Finet & Gagnep.) Figlar . (S CHINA, VIETNAM) * Magnolia foveolata (Merr. Ex Dandy) Figlar . (S CHINA, VIETNAM) * Magnolia fujianensis (Q.F.Zheng) Figlar . (SE CHINA) * Magnolia fulva (H.T.Chang & B.L.Chen) Figlar . (YUNNAN (CHINA), VIET.?) ** Magnolia fulva var. calcicola Sima & Yu . (YUNNAN (CHINA)) ** Magnolia fulva var. fulva . (YUNNAN (CHINA), VIET.?) * Magnolia guangxiensis (Law & R.Z.Zhou) Sima . (GUANGXI (CHINA)) * Magnolia hypolampra (Dandy) Figlar . (S CHINA, VIETNAM) * Magnolia ingrata (B.L.Chen & S.C.Lang) Figlar . (YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia jiangxiensis (H.T.Chang & B.L.Chen) Figlar . (JIANGXI (CHINA)) * Magnolia kingii (Dandy) Figlar . (BANGLADESH, ASSAM) * Magnolia kisopa (Bush.-Ham. ex DC.) Figlar . (VIETNAM, NEPAL) * Magnolia koordersiana (Noot.) Figlar . (MALAYSIA, W SUMATRA) * Magnolia lacei (W.W.Smith) Figlar . (SW CHINA, VIETNAM) * Magnolia lanuginosa (Wall.) Figlar & Noot. . (YUNNAN (CHINA), NEPAL) * Magnolia leveilleana (Dandy) Figlar . (SW CHINA) * Magnolia macclurei (Dandy) Figlar . (S CHINA, N VIETNAM) ** Magnolia macclurei var. macclurei . (S CHINA, N VIETNAM) ** Magnolia macclurei var. sublanea Dandy . (GUANGDONG (CHINA)) * Magnolia mannii (King) King . (ASSAM) * Magnolia martinii H.Lev. . (SE CHINA, VIETNAM) * Magnolia masticata (Dandy) Figlar . (YUNNAN (CHINA), LAOS) * Magnolia maudiae (Dunn) Figlar . (SE CHINA, HAINAN IS.) ** Magnolia maudiae var. hunanensis (C.L.Peng & L.H.Yan) Sima . (HUNAN (CHINA)) ** Magnolia maudiae var. maudiae . (SE CHINA, HAINAN IS.) ** Magnolia maudiae var. platypetala (Hand.-Mazz.) Sima . (S-CENTRAL CHINA) * Magnolia mediocris (Dandy) Figlar . (S CHINA, VIETNAM) * Magnolia microcarpa (B.L.Chen & S.C.Yang) Sima . (S CHINA) * Magnolia microtricha (Hand.-Mazz.) Figlar . (YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia montana (Blume) Figlar & Noot. . (MALAYSIA to BORNEO) * Magnolia nilagirica (Zenker) Figlar . (S INDIA, SRI LANKA) * Magnolia oblonga (Wall. Ex Hook.f. & Thomson) Figlar . (ASSAM) * Magnolia odora (Chun) Figlar & Noot. . (SE CHINA, N VIETNAM) * Magnolia opipara (H.T.Chang & B.L.Chen) Sima . (YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia philippinensis P.Pharm . (PHILIPPINES) * Magnolia punduana (Hook.f. & Thoms.) Figlar . (ASSAM) * Magnolia rajaniana (Craib.) Figlar . (THAILAND) * Magnolia scortechinii (King) Figlar & Noot. . (MALAY PENIN., W SUMATRA) * Magnolia shiluensis (Chun & Y.F.Wu) Figlar . (HAINAN IS.) * Magnolia sirindhorniae Noot. & Chalermglin - Princess Sirindhorn's magnolia (THAILAND) * Magnolia sphaerantha (C.Y.Wu ex Z.S.Yue) Sima . (SW CHINA) *''Magnolia subulifera'' (Dandy) Figlar . (VIETNAM) * Magnolia sumatrae (Dandy) Figlar & Noot. . (MALAYSIA, SUMATRA) * Magnolia xanthantha (C.Y.Wu ex Law & Y.F.Wu) Figlar . (YUNNAN (CHINA)) Subsection Elmerrillia * Magnolia platyphylla (Merr.) Figlar & Noot. . (PHILIPPINES) * Magnolia pubescens (Merr.) Figlar & Noot. . (PHILIPPINES) * Magnolia tsiampacca (L.) Figlar & Noot. . (SUMATRA, NEW GUINEA, MALAYSIA, BORNEO) ** Magnolia tsiampacca ssp. mollis (Dandy) Figlar & Noot. . (SUMATRA, BORNEO) ** Magnolia tsiampacca ssp. tsiampacca . (SUMATRA, NEW GUINEA, MALAYSIA) ** Magnolia tsiampacca ssp. tsiampacca var. glaberrima (Dandy) Figlar & Noot. . (MALAYSIA, NEW GUINEA) ** Magnolia tsiampacca ssp. tsiampacca var. tsiampacca . (SUMATRA, NEW GUINEA) * Magnolia vrieseana (Miq.) Baill. Ex Pierre . (SULAWESI, MOLUCCAS) Subsection Maingola * Magnolia annamensis Dandy . (VIETNAM) * Magnolia carsonii Dandy ex Noot. . (BORNEO, CELEBES) ** Magnolia carsonii var. carsonii . (BORNEO) ** Magnolia carsonii var. drymifolia Noot. . (BORNEO) ** Magnolia carsonii var. phaulanta (Dandy ex Noot.) S.Kim . (CELEBES) * Magnolia cathcartii (Hook.f. & Thoms.) Noot. . (SW CHINA, BURMA) * Magnolia griffithii King . (INDIA, ASSAM) * Magnolia gustavii King - Gustav's magnolia (INDIA, ASSAM) * Magnolia macklottii (Korth.) Dandy . (W JAVA, BORNEO, SUMATRA) ** Magnolia macklottii var. beccariana (Agostini) Noot. . (SUMATRA) ** Magnolia macklottii var. macklottii . (W JAVA, BORNEO) * Magnolia pealiana King . (ASSAM) Subsection Aromadendron * Magnolia ashtonii Dandy ex. Noot. . (SUMATRA, BORNEO) * Magnolia bintuluensis (Agostini) Noot. . (SUMATRA, BORNEO) * Magnolia borneensis Noot. . (BORNEO, PHILIPPINES) * Magnolia elegans (Blume) Keng . (SUMATRA, JAVA) * Magnolia pahangensis Noot. . (BORNEO, PHILIPPINES) Subgenus Gynopodium Section Gynopodium * Magnolia kachirachirai (Kanehira & Yamamoto) Dandy . (TAIWAN) * Magnolia lotungensis Chun & Tsoon . (S CHINA) * Magnolia nitida W.W.Smith - Glossy magnolia (NW YUNNAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia omeiensis (Hu & Cheng) Dandy . (SICHUAN (CHINA)) * Magnolia yunnanensis (Hu) Noot. . (SE YUNNAN (CHINA)) Section Manglietiastrum * Magnolia pleiocarpa (Dandy) Figlar & Noot. . (ASSAM) * Magnolia praecalva (Dandy) Figlar & Noot. . (VIETNAM, MALAY PENIN.) * Magnolia sinica (Law) Noot. . (SE YUNNAN (CHINA)) Uses Horticultural uses In general, Magnolia is a genus which has attracted a lot of horticultural interest. Some, such as the star magnolia (M. stellata) and the saucer magnolia (M. × soulangeana), flower quite early in the spring, before the leaves open. Others flower in late spring or early summer, including the sweetbay magnolia (M. virginiana) and the Southern magnolia (M. grandiflora). Hybridisation has been immensely successful in combining the best aspects of different species to give plants which flower at an earlier age than the species themselves, as well as having more impressive flowers. One of the most popular garden magnolias, saucer magnolia (M. × soulangeana), is a hybrid of M. liliiflora and M. denudata. Notes Book sources *Callaway, D.J. (1994). The World of Magnolias. Portland, Oregon, Timber Press. ISBN 0-88192-236-6 *Hunt, D. (ed). (1998). Magnolias and Their Allies. International Dendrology Society & Magnolia Society. ISBN 0-9517234-8-0 *Law, Y.W. (= Liu, Y.H.) (2004). Magnolias of China. Hong-Kong, Beijing Science & Technology Press. ISBN 7-5304-2765-2 *Treseder, N.G. (1978). Magnolias. London/Boston, Faber & Faber. ISBN 0-571-09619-0 Further reading *Cicuzza, D., Newton, A. and Oldfield, S. 2007. The Red List of Magnoliaceae Fauna & Flora International and Botanic Gardens Conservation International report External links Category:Magnolia